Ceiling fans are commonly used to improve airflow in homes, businesses, and other living areas. They work by more evenly distributing air layers near the ceiling that may be warmer or cooler than the layers where people are located. In doing so, they help to reduce energy bills and provide a more comfortable living environment. However, the paddle blade design is fraught with disadvantages. First, they require large amounts of ceiling space making them suitable for use only in the middle of large rooms, thus restricting the location from where they may be needed most. Second, they can be somewhat noisy and difficult to keep clean. Third, they can often be fitted with lights, but usually of the incandescent and non-energy efficient type. Finally, they require large amounts of over head clearance and are not suitable for rooms with low ceiling heights. Even if adequate clearance can be provided for the fan, the additional light assembly once again makes them a head knocking challenge.
Various pedestal style fans, tower fans, and portable space heaters are known and are used in locations ill-suited for a ceiling fan or other centrally air-conditioned areas. These alternatives also suffer from disadvantages and deficiencies related to design or utilization. Specifically, these devices are typically small in size and must be placed in a location where direct air flow is desired. Additionally, these devices must be repositioned and are have limited usable range due to the need to be near a power outlet. Furthermore, due to the typically low-level position and horizontal distribution of air flow these devices provide, the optimum air circulation of an area is limited and often times blocked by objects in the area.